A Whole World Up There
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Rafe was content with his life with friends and a girlfriend, that him and his family both liked. He had it all, which is why he is a little confused when a bit of alone time leads to Leo popping back into visit him.


**A Whole World Up There**

* * *

Ever since the school had gotten rid of the troublesome duo of Principal Dwight and his stooge, Stricker; Rafe's life was only getting better. He may have _lost _Leo for the second time but his little brother had left him in safe hands, with the teenager now having friends and a girlfriend to help him cope with Leo's exit.

With said girlfriend currently getting a kiss on the cheek from Rafe.

"Sooooo, see you tomorrow?" Rafe grinned, after leaning back.

Jeanne teased her boyfriend a little by putting on a thoughtful look before grinning and offering another suggestion. "Mhm, _or _you ring me tonight?"

A suggestion that earned her another kiss on the cheek.

"I'll ring you after dinner." Rafe responded, smiling.

Playfully poking the artist's chest, Jeanne smiled back. "You better."

The pair's smiles continued for a few moment as they simply stared at each other, both glad that Rafe had somewhat made a fool of himself by solely standing up and cheering for her on his first day at the school. Through while this helped capture his girlfriend's attention, his rule breaking in order to deal with the stick and vain principal, that had her wanting him.

"I will, I promise."

Rafe walked his girlfriend up the path to her front door and was about to kiss her cheek once more, to say goodbye, but Jeanne stopped him and planted a kiss on his lips. With the boy's eyes closing as his girlfriend took control of the kiss and deepened it, with the pair's tongues slipping into each others mouths to explore. Through the boy wasn't going to admit to his male friends that his tongue submitted to the will of his girlfriend. Once their kiss was finished, Rafe stood there with a satisfied and content smile on his face as his girlfriend walked inside of her house. He stood there like a dork for a few moments before turning around and heading off, his girlfriend watching from a window with the smile still plastered on her face.

Normally the pair wouldn't walk home and instead catch the bus but Rafe's mother had to meet with Georgia's teachers, so Rafe and Jeanne decided to spend some time together instead by walking home. Even if it would take both of them far long then the bus. Not that Rafe was complaining, since it beat lounging in front of the television and trying to ignore the longing memory of his deceased brother.

There was one thing however, with how long the meeting with the teacher was expected to go, Rafe was still going to have enough alone time to _release _some of the daily tension. Something that he found extremely hard to fit in, when his sister and mother occasionally didn't respect his teenage male needs for privacy and just walked in. Leaving him with only the middle of the night or trickier and less enjoyable shower sessions. Despite the terrible time restraints, he quickly learnt that his artistic mind helped with creating _very _arousing mental images, such as his girlfriend in a genie outfit and granting his _every _desire.

**-~-~- /|\ -~-~-**

Arriving home, Rafe sighed in relief.

His daily routine to remind him that the eternal stench of Bear had been removed from the house and his mother had dumped that loser and thrown him to the curb after she realised that he cared far more about his car then her being unable to locate her children. He wouldn't forgive that ass-hole for trying to send him away to military school and tricking his mother into nearly going for the idea. While passing through the kitchen Rafe grabbed a banana, peeling it and taking a bite before heading to his bedroom. Entering his bedroom, Rafe threw his school bag into the corner of his bedroom while finishing his banana, dunking the peel into his bedroom rubbish bin. After deciding that he had enough time, Rafe climbed onto his bed and grabbed his laptop, the teenager turning it on and waiting for it to load and assist with his plan for the rest of his private time. As soon as he could, Rafe jumped on chrome and began searching the private browsing section for some porn, eventually coming across a video that had his attention.

A pair of hung 'brothers' fucking a young curvy brunette with breasts that had the teenager drooling.

While allowing for the video to buffer and load, since it wouldn't stop during his _fun_, Rafe's placed the laptop beside him and moved his hands down to his jeans. The boy fidgeted with the button and zipper for a moment until they were undone, allowing him a small triangular section to access his orange under armour branded boxer briefs covered cock. He decided however that it wouldn't be enough since he had chosen skinny jeans for the day, so he lifted his ass up a little in order to pull them down a little until they were just above his knees and he had full access to his underwear and what was inside.

Placing his hand on the small bulge in his underwear, the teenager began palming himself through the thin fabric, quickly hardening up from the hand's attention. Now rock hard and his orange boxer briefs tenting from his six inch full length, Rafe reached over and began the video of the brothers with the brunette. With the teen watching as the brother's groped the brunette girl while swapping between who was making out with her. His eyes stayed on the video as he slipped his hand into his underwear and fished the hardened cock out of them, giving himself a few light squeezes and strokes. The teenager soon got into a rhythm of stroking his thin hardened length, until the video wasn't enough and his imagination brought someone into the room with him.

"Damn! You are looking _good, _broseph"

Rafe jumped from the sound of the male's voice, with the teen's eyes jumping to the window where his '_deceased' _little brother Leo sat watching him masturbate.

"L-Leo!" Rafe whispered, the teen shoving his cock back into his boxer briefs as quick as he could. His little brother may not be around anymore, but it didn't mean his cock was up for show. Despite what he was doing, Rafe's voice was concerned. Worried about what had brought Leo back out of his imagination. "I-I thought y-you left? Y-You said I didn't need you anymore."

"Hey, can't I just want to come back and see MY big brother?" Leo teased, offering and receiving a fist bump from the older teenager who was awkwardly attempting to stop the porn on his laptop. "And dude, of course you don't need me anymore… but you didn't think you were going to lose me forever did you? I'm always up for some _bro _time…"

"B-Bro time… you thought I…" Rafe blushed, as he looked at the porn on his laptop and the type of _bro time _that the brothers were in enjoying in that.

The red headed younger boy simply smirked. "Well I wasn't expecting you to be playing with your dick bro… what were you even doing with that? You never did that when I was… here last time…"

Both boys felt the mood soften a little when the last words were spoken.

"It…" Rafe started, feeling his stomach tighten just talking about this. While Leo had grown up with him in his mind, at heart this was still a ten year old boy in the body of a fairly attractive fourteen year old body. "It's something you don't need to know about. You know… grown up stuff?"

"Oh come on, I'm fourteen bro! You should know _that_…" Leo purred.

Rafe rolled his eyes and pulled his skinny jeans up a little higher, the dark tight fabric cupping his perfectly rounded ass. Something that caught Leo's eye, making the younger boy cock his head to the side wondering why he was perving on his living big brother's ass. That had never happened before. Rafe snapped his fingers, drawing back attention.

The older teen looked nervous and stuttered when he spoke: "Look, this is… um, s-something that guys can do to fe-f-feel good. Something you can't do, okay? So don't even think about it!"

"Bro… just tell me…" Leo groaned, the redhead getting a little frustrated that his brother was choosing NOW to hide something from him. Heck, he had even been able to watch his brother's first kiss with Jeanne.

"Ugh… f-fine! I was, um… jacking off." Rafe sighed, deciding that he couldn't keep lying to his little brother.

Leo smirked to himself and stole a spot at the end of the bed. "Yeahhhh, dude… I might be a sexy as teenager… but mentally, not there… Soooo that tells me nothing, really you should just _show me!_"

"N-no way! We're brothers!"

"I'm a picture in your head, actually," Leo grinned, running one hand up his big brother's leg. When Rafe jumped in surprise from how real it felt, Leo didn't stop until his hand was on the sexy boy's hardened bulge. "So you can show me? Or… I dunno bro… do it to me?"

"Leo! That's…" Rafe protested, the teen feeling a little lightheaded. There was numerous things wrong with the situation, one, it was his little brother, two, he was imaginary and three, Leo was actually dead. He didn't know which of the three freaked him out more.

Leo's hand felt across the thin length, copying what he had seen the older boy doing and wrapping his hand around the covered up cock. Squeezing the warm pole in his hand, the redhead stared at it curiously. There was a dark patch in the orange briefs, right over Rafe's slit. "What's that? Did you pee yourself? I did that a few times when I…"

"N-No! It's my…" Rafe started, wondering how much to tell his little brother before sighing and deciding that there wasn't any _harm _in telling Leo. "my pre-cum… It happens when i'm jacking off…"

Leo then caused his brother to involuntarily whine, letting go of the cock. His hands attacked his own jeans, unfastening the button then the zip before tugging them down around his ankles with a broad grin. Leo had always worn briefs, and still wore them to this day in his fourteen year old body. They were small and looked tight, a light red to match his hair. Rafe's mouth ran dry when his eyes betrayed him and looked down to see that Leo's cock had grown up along with him to be a nice five and three quarter inches that was poking out of the small pair of briefs. The fabric hugged onto the shaft tightly, showing off its curves and shape while the head was winking at the older boy from just above the waistband. A cute shade of pink that made Rafe blush, and Leo grin. The brothers cocks looked almost alike, but Rafe had at least an half an inch on his little brother, maybe even less.

Rafe unaware that his brother's size was due to his own imagination and with no one but his own cock to go by, the boy had simply made one a _tiny _bit smaller than his own.

He couldn't tell it it was torture to watch as Leo started softly rubbing his hard cock through the underwear. The cute younger boy he had grown up with now a hot teenager learning how to jerk off. Not stopping at just his pants the younger boy peeled away his little boy briefs and kicked them off. He was naked from the lower half, not showing off his wild patch of red pubes to a blushing Rafe. Leo reached down and matched the way he saw it being grabbed, and gave it a few small awkward jerks.

"So you do… this?"

"Yea…" Rafe replied awkwardly, watching as Leo's hand moved up and down the length of his brother's red pubic hair surrounded cock. "B-but you should do it more like this,"

Rafe swatted the hand away and surprised himself by grabbing the imaginary cock. Squeezing the thin erection, he showed how to stroke the full length and just how good it felt to jerk off. But it felt so real, he could feel its heat pulsing through his hand, and the soft moan Leo made from the touch was so life-like that for a long moment Rafe couldn't believe that this was a dead boy. He brushed the thought aside and went with it, slowly jerking the cock by moving his hand up and down the length of his little brother's member. Hot moans filled the bedroom as Leo felt his first taste of pleasure, his head leaning back as Rafe stroked him. Precum was beginning to drip from the head of the redhead's dick, dropping onto the floor and staining their carpet. That gave one an idea and soon the sweet droplets were being rubbed into the mushroom head, and Leo squeaked. The brothers couldn't believe the moment, especially when the younger boy moaned his brother's name in surprise as Rafe's hand worked in a circular stroke that felt amazing.

"R-Raf-Rafe…" Leo cried, the pleasure getting to the imaginary fourteen year old boy.

Staying silent, Rafe decided to see how far he could take this. In a swift motion, he leaned down and engulfed his little brother's erection, feeling the five and three quarter inch length filling his mouth, pressing against the walls of his throat. "Mmm…"

"R-RAFE! What are you doing, don't eat it!" Leo's hand came down on his big brother's head.

Rafe rolled his eyes a little at his little brother's naivety but knew that his own reaction was similar when him and Jeanne decided to use a little alone time to take their relationship passed kissing and touching. Instead he used what he remembered Jeanne doing to him, in order to tease his brother's cock with his tongue before beginning to bob on the length.

Swiping his tongue against the piss slit, using it to tease and pleasure, Rafe tasted his little brother's pre-cum and moaned.

"O-Oh god…" Leo whined, the younger boy's cock leaking a little pre-cum. With Rafe a little annoyed that it didn't really taste like anything, instead it simply tastes like his own saliva.

Bobbing slowly up and down on the length for a while was slowly getting his brother to become louder, something that had Rafe smirking around the length. He shifted closer and put both hands onto Leo's soft freckled butt and pulled the boy further into his throat. It was hard to take every inch, but with a few more bobs and a gag or two Rafe fully swallowed that cute dick. His tongue was pinned beneath it, so he flicked it against the underside of Leo's cock to make the boy moan louder for him. Rafe then pulled off before using his brother's butt to thrust the whole cock back into his throat.

"Mmm fuck this is good bro…" Rafe smirked, pulling off and using one hand to furiously milk the slick cock. "I think you would have tasted amazing,"

Internally he finished his thought. '_Too bad I couldn't actually taste you…'_

Leo, meanwhile was shuddering. His fists were clenched, along with the rest of his body. From behind grit teeth he grunted. "I-I fe-feel like… p-peeing…"

As his brother's moan sounded, Rafe's internal thoughts continued with the brown haired boy wishing that he could of actually given Leo a real orgasm and been his first. He knew however, that he would only ever get the chance in his imagination. With that said Rafe took released the length and flicked it with his talented tongue. A large drop of pre dribbled out, and was licked up before dropping to the floor. He licked down the young cock and took one of Leo's balls into his mouth. Slobbing on the orb, rolling it in his mouth while sucking and licking at it like a pro Rafe smirked at the sounds of pleasure he milked. Pulling off with a loud _POP_, the brunette teased the other.

"Wh-why did you stop! Rafe!" Leo protested. The redhead gave his brother his infamous pout from the loss of the older boy's moist mouth and warm breath around his hardened thin length. Hoping that the pout would work just as much as it did when he was alive. The grin on his older brother's face as Rafe licked his lips to get the drips of 'his brother's pre-cum', had Leo confused. With the redhead whining out: "Come on! Tell meeee…"

"Because I can't actually taste your cum… and it's time for something _more fun_," Rafe's hand worked the slippery cock, his tongue massaging just below the head.

"Like what? You were going to show me jacking off… and tried, like, eating my cock?" Leo asked, confused completely.

Rafe rolled his eyes. He released the smaller cock and stood back up, then started to peel off his shirt to show off a sight that made Leo's mouth drop even if he had seen it before. Despite being so pale, Rafe had a sexy body hidden underneath with a smooth six pack that was mouthwatering. As his hands rose over his head, pulling the shirt away the fifteen year old flexed the lean muscles as Leo perved freely on the chest.

All the while following his brother's lead and tugging off the last of his clothes. Leo was not as slim, but still kept a nice tight body that had some decent muscle to it. His chest was covered in cute freckles that Rafe giggled at.

Groping his hard cock now, still covered up but _begging _for relief, Rafe smirked. "That _was_ jerking you off, dude… now take my pants off,"

Still confused. "If that's jacking off… whose mouth were you going to use before I got here?"

The older teen blushed.

"Just shut up and strip me, Leo…" Rafe chuckled and fingered his waistband, letting the tip of his cock out. "And i'll show you something…"


End file.
